


沉沦

by Yesexy0824



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesexy0824/pseuds/Yesexy0824
Summary: kry3p的故事
Relationships: 圭云, 艺旭 - Relationship, 贤旭 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	沉沦

“哥你要来吗，今天圭贤不在家哦”金厉旭趴在床上，给他最喜欢的大云哥打电话

“好啊，等我换身衣服”金钟云听着电话里小孩的声音，一脸甜蜜的笑

“哥，是不是厉旭给你打电话了”金钟真看着自家哥哥一脸傻笑就知道发生了啥

“是啊，我先走啦，还得给他准备点礼物”金钟云回卧室换了身衣服，留下了金钟真傻傻的坐在沙发上

给金钟云打完了电话，金厉旭先开了一瓶红酒倒在醒酒器中，然后取出放在冷鲜层的牛排和蔬菜

最近回归期，金钟云又开始疯狂的节食，看得金厉旭心疼的不行，他煎了金钟云最喜欢的牛排，做了千岛酱果蔬沙拉，把龙利鱼切厚片放在盘子中备用，刚刚坐下，宿舍的门就响了，放下手机开了门，金厉旭直直的扑进了金钟云怀里

在金厉旭的心中一直有一个未解之谜，就是为什么他云哥吃的那么少，每次他扑进他怀中，他都会纹丝不动的抱住他

“好啦进屋啦，我给你买了重乳酪千层哦”金钟云一只手拎着甜点盒子，另一只手刮了刮金厉旭的小鼻子，带着人进了屋

“钟云哥，我给你做饭了，你一定要吃呀”金厉旭像是在邀功请赏，看得金钟云微微一笑，探身吻在了金厉旭的唇角

“莫呀”摸了摸红掉的脸，金厉旭跑到厨房煎龙利鱼，金钟云则把蛋糕放进了冰箱，靠在上面专心致志看金厉旭做饭

“这就是我想要的生活啊”双臂圈住了金厉旭的腰，金钟云的声音闷闷的

“哥想要的生活我都可以给，但现在哥要放开我，别被油溅到，我心疼”回头亲了亲金钟云的侧脸，金厉旭赶他去摆桌子

等到金厉旭把鱼端上来时候，餐桌周围只剩下了暖黄色的光微微亮着，金钟云从光中走来，接过他手中的盘子，牵着他坐在桌旁，面前的杯子里是醒好的红酒

“小旭，我们在一起五年了，虽然今天不是纪念日但我们也应该喝一杯”金钟云低沉沙哑的嗓音让金厉旭没喝酒就已经醉了三分

两个人吃着牛排聊着家常，不一会红酒就快要见底了，牛排基本都被金钟云喂给了金厉旭，果蔬沙拉被他吃进了口中，乳酪龙利鱼倒是很合他的胃口，忍不住多吃了两口

结束了两个人温馨浪漫的晚餐，趁着金厉旭在收拾碗筷，金钟云取出了自己买的小蛋糕摆在了桌子上，是他的小家伙最喜欢吃的，上面还点缀了巧克力的花好看极了

“哥，这是你买的”收拾好的金厉旭看着茶几上摆着的蛋糕心里自然甜蜜的紧

“是啊，小旭不是喜欢”喝过红酒，人已经有些醉了，眯着丹凤眼看金厉旭，里面是金厉旭看不懂的光

“哥你太好啦”亲了一口金钟云，小家伙快快乐乐的拿起叉子吃起了面前的甜点，

金钟云带着浅笑看着自己小娃娃吃的欢，醉酒的感觉让他的头一阵阵的发晕

“钟云哥”金厉旭放下了手中的小叉子，回头就看到自己哥哥一脸痴迷的看着自己

抬腿跨过了金钟云的身子，稳稳的坐在了腿上，双臂缠住了金钟云的脖子，亲吻上了被粉丝猜测过的很好亲的嘴唇

舌尖探入口中，闭着眼睛逗弄着金钟云的舌尖

感觉到自己被小孩调戏了，金钟云立马反客为主，搂着金厉旭的腰，身体下滑让人坐在了自己的胯上，牛仔裤下的性器已然有了苏醒的征兆把裤子顶起了一个包

“云哥”换气的间隙，金厉旭小声叫着金钟云的名字，一只手从脖子上滑下，从领口伸进去摸了两把金钟云漂亮的胸肌，然后解开了他牛仔裤的扣子，小手包裹着白色内裤下蛰伏的巨物，感受到他在自己手中越来越大，深红色的头部都探出了内裤边缘

“小旭，伸进去，摸摸它，它很想你”啃着金厉旭的脖颈，挺着腰把自己送到了爱人手中

娇媚的横了金钟云一眼，哪还有在哥哥面前成神的毒舌忙内，现在不过就是一个快要被金钟云带来的情欲冲垮了的小人

勾着耻毛打着圈，把那团毛发玩的一团糟，直到感受到金钟云啃咬的力度变大了些，才握住了已经完全硬挺的性器，听着金钟云低声喘息，金厉旭的身子好痒但好幸福，平时敏感多泪的哥哥，在床上因为他失控的样子比在舞台上唱出最高音的时候更令他沉迷

隔着睡衣咬着金厉旭的乳尖，手掌揉搓着肉肉的臀部，指尖陷进凹陷处，隔着睡裤去顶着穴口

丝绸的布料很快就被染湿，贴在穴肉的花瓣上，淫液不断流出体外弄湿了金钟云的手指“我们小旭没有穿内裤哦，不是乖宝宝”

扯下薄薄的睡裤时，金钟云才发现不光肉穴在流着水，就连后穴都湿漉漉的，穴口软乎乎的吸着他的手指

“云哥，我就等着你呢，都弄好了哦”趴在金钟云耳边，湿滑的舌头舔过了金钟云的动脉喉结，落下了一个又一个浅的不能再浅的吻痕

“我们小旭着急了啊”解开睡衣的扣子咬着金厉旭的乳尖，抱着人够着桌子上的蛋糕，把奶油抹进了金厉旭一张一合的后穴

“云哥”小手加快了撸动手中粗大的性器，清亮的嗓音也沙哑了些许挑拨着金钟云的神经

手指在后穴抽插了几下，插进了囊带后面的肉穴，一边抽插一边揉着小小的阴蒂，金厉旭的呻吟都变了调，也忘记了撸动金钟云的性器，身躯不安的扭动着，透着醉人的粉红，整个人都像盛开的迷迭香一样散发着让金钟云沉迷的味道

阴蒂被揉弄的肿了，穴道的敏感点也被用力的玩弄着，

“嗯啊~~”金厉旭仰起头呻吟，穴道深处喷出了香甜的爱液溅湿了金钟云的牛仔裤

“我们小旭潮吹了啊，哥哥弄的爽吗”啃咬着白嫩嫩软乎乎的胸膛，金钟云没羞没耻的问，哪还有镜头前沉稳的主唱模样

“爽，云哥哥弄的好爽”高潮后的身子还在颤抖，揉着阴蒂的手并没有拿开，帮忙延长着快感后的余韵

“小旭，抬起腰，让哥哥进去好不好”闻言，金厉旭支起酸软的膝盖，握着性器抵在了自己身下的小口，一下一下的顶着，包住头部又退出来，重复了几次后腰彻底软了下来

“小旭是坏小孩哦”抓着金厉旭的腰，性器一点点没入了湿软温热的穴道

“哥~哥，太大了，不行啊，要破了”身子软软的伏在金钟云身上，穴口吸着体内的巨物

“小旭可以的”抱着小孩的腰上下顶着胯，逐渐加大的力度让金厉旭觉得身体内部最深处的小口也在为金钟云打开

就着体式，金钟云把手指混着奶油插进了没被满足的后穴

“~~~云哥哥啊，嗯啊啊......”身上最敏感的地方都被控制着，掀起了无限情潮，阴茎每次都会插入身体最深的部分，又全根抽出，粗糙的体毛摩擦着阴蒂，仰着头，抱着金钟云的肩膀随着他的力度起起伏伏，穴肉被摩擦的红肿，伞状的龟头每次都顶到身体最深的地方摩擦着宫口却不插进去，引得金厉旭痒得不行

“云哥哥，插进去嘛，深一点好不好”晃着腰，张口咬在金钟云的耳垂

“小旭想要就要自己来拿哦”抱着小孩的腰停了下来，狭长的丹凤眼还带着些醉意

“你这个坏人”拍了一下金钟云的胸肌，咬着下嘴唇，微微起身后狠狠地坐了下去，还未来得及出口呻吟被直接吃进了口中，金钟云缓缓喘息着，性器进入到了更深的内里，湿热柔软

“好孩子，我们换个姿势”把金厉旭转了身，跪趴在沙发上从后面插了进去，穴口早已被操熟，紧紧地含着金钟云的硬物，又深又猛的抽动着腰，一只手扶着金厉旭的腰，另一只手快速撸动着手中硬挺的性器，双重的快感激发了残存的肾上腺素，柔韧的腰配合着金钟云的动作晃动着，最深处的软肉一次次被操开，又闭合，手指狠狠地蹭过龟头的小孔，

“啊啊，要到了，要到了啊.......”白浊射在了金钟云手中，肉穴跟着夹紧让他寸步难行，快速的抽动了几下腰身，射在了里面

“还好吗，小旭”情事过后的嗓音愈发沙哑，贴着金厉旭的耳朵让他阵阵发麻

“云哥等我哦”金厉旭颤抖着爬下沙发，向着卧室走去

金钟云就露着被内裤卡住的半软性器坐在沙发上，闭着眼睛完全不知道曺圭贤进门

怎么这么暗还没有开灯，曺圭贤心里嘀咕着，在看到沙发上的人的时候停住了，他的钟云哥闭着眼睛坐在沙发上，牛仔裤的拉链开着，微微挺立的性器在内裤和耻毛间，脖子上还有一两个红印，这个人该死的性感，呼吸都粗重了一些，悄悄走过去，张口含住了两片撅起来的肉唇

金钟云只感觉到嘴碰到了同样柔软的地方，睁开眼是自家忙内温润的面容，睫毛微微颤抖着，舌尖一点点舔着自己的嘴唇，像猫咪喝

水一点点的舔着

“圭贤”金钟云的嗓子仍旧哑哑的，带着磁性，曺圭贤不得不承认，金钟云带着情欲叫他名字的时候是他最受不了的时候，喑哑性感的让他折服

“是我，哥，我吻得舒服吗”轻轻亲吻金钟云的鼻尖，眼中都是喜欢，至于虫子眼更是不存在的

“圭贤很厉害啊”柔软的唇舌咬着曺圭贤的喉结，小手也摸上了还有些凉的腰带，稍微用了些力气，腰带就弹开了

“我们圭贤是不是也很想我呢”沙哑的软软的声音直击曺圭贤的大脑，让他应声点头

得到了自己想要的答案，金钟云拉掉了曺圭贤的裤子，张嘴含住了面前滴着清液的硬物

“嗯哈~~哥~”手指揉着金钟云敏感的耳尖，感受着温暖的包裹以及来自舌尖的顶弄，性器被吸允的又胀大了几分，变成了紫红色被金钟云抓在手中套弄

“哥的手真的好小啊，真舒服”大手包裹着金钟云的小手来回撸动着，速度逐渐加快，在要射出来的一瞬间，曺圭贤用龟头顶了顶金钟云的嘴唇

金钟云妩媚一笑，含住了头部，牙齿轻轻咬了咬，曺圭贤就挺着腰射在了金钟云口中，含不住的液体从嘴角流下来被曺圭贤舔干净用送回到了金钟云的口中

“圭贤回来了啊”金厉旭出来的时候看着正在接吻的两个人并没有感到意外

两个人齐齐转头看着金厉旭，然后一起吸了一口凉气，是演唱会上的学生装，当时金厉旭穿的太好，还被金钟云打过几次屁股，而曺圭贤却是第一次见金厉旭穿这样的衣服，刚刚释放完的性器快速充血，比刚刚还大了几分

“过来，小旭”金钟云拍了拍旁边的座位，乖乖的坐过去，金厉旭眨巴着眼睛，像极了女高中生的懵懂

金钟云掀开了金厉旭短的不能再短的裙子，蹲在地上包住了花瓣不停的用舌头去舔弄被自己玩的红肿的阴蒂

曺圭贤揽过小孩的头，亲吻着柔软的嘴唇，大手抓住了最近养的丰润了不少的乳肉，捻着乳尖直到它变得肿胀

“嗯啊~~不嘛~~你们两个好坏哦”金厉旭掐着嗓子娇嗔，还真有女孩子的样子

“哥哥不是早就告诉你不准穿这么短的裙子了吗，为什么不听话”金钟云抬起头，嘴唇上亮晶晶，教训人的时候还不忘用手指按着金厉旭的G点

“哥哥~~我错了~~给小旭好不好”金钟云曺圭贤对视了一下，交换了意见

“乖小旭自己坐上来”曺圭贤把裤子脱掉，撸动着自己的性器

金厉旭小心翼翼的跨过曺圭贤的身子，扒拉肉穴把粗大的性器吃进了身体中，刚刚经历完性事的小穴还湿润的紧，包裹着曺圭贤的性器也意外的温暖

分开曺圭贤的双腿，金钟云把桌子上的奶油涂在了自己的性器上顶在了金厉旭的后穴上，一手撑着沙发背，一手扶着性器慢慢挺进了后穴

“嗯啊~~哥~哥~”金厉旭趴在曺圭贤身上哭，即使两个人没有动，快感却依旧向他袭来

只隔着一层软肉的两个性器一前一后的进出着金厉旭的身体，声音早已经哭哑了，只剩下了断断续续不成句的呻吟

下身一片靡乱淫水飞溅而出，把三个人的下半身都弄的湿淋淋的

金厉旭像没有骨头一样靠在曺圭贤怀里，性器软软的贴着曺圭贤，白色的衬衫上都是精液，显然已经射不出来了

无意识的呻吟和扭动让两个男人都心动异常，发了狠的去操弄着金厉旭

“啊啊~~啊啊~~不行了，不要了，太多了”金厉旭哭叫着，马上就要被体内的情欲冲撞的欲仙欲死，眼睛翻白，口水从嘴角流下来，灵魂都要跟着两个男人的撞击飞出去了

“小旭，舒服吗，我们两个操你操的舒服吗，这两个穴可真骚，现在还把我们吸的紧紧的”金钟云一边挺腰，一边说着荤话

“嗯啊~~舒服啊~~”听着金钟云的话，金厉旭下意识的收缩了身体，被禁锢的快感让两个男人闷哼一声

两个人一同用力操弄着金厉旭两个小穴，喘了口气射进了小孩体内

“小旭，还好吗”抽出性器把金厉旭抱紧怀里，才发现人已经被做的昏过去了，全身青青紫紫的咬痕还有红色的手印

放进浴缸抠弄出体内的液体时，金厉旭下意识的挡了一下“不要了嘛，太多了，痛”

“不来了，小旭好好睡”仔仔细细的清洗好，把肉穴和小穴涂了药膏，抱着人放在被子里

金钟云回身的时候就看到了倚在门口似笑非笑的曺圭贤，目光上上下下扫描着金钟云不着片缕的身体，白净有力是曺圭贤能给出的官方的形容词，魅惑柔软则是他的内心话

“要来吗”伸手勾着曺圭贤的内裤边，两个人亲吻着跌跌撞撞的进了浴室

“贤儿”这是两个人私底下最私密的称呼了，平时那个类似黑道大佬的男人，如今眼中泛着泪靠在曺圭贤怀中，摸着当年留下的伤疤一点点亲吻

“不疼了，哥，真的不疼了”拉着金钟云和他亲吻，手指插进来后穴开拓着

被按在洗手台上进入的时候，金钟云还在心疼曺圭贤的伤

“哥，这个时候一定要专心哦”曺圭贤拍了一下金钟云的屁股，立刻浮现了一个手印

“你竟然敢打……”还没等人说完，曺圭贤就挺动了腰，开拓着自己最喜欢的身体，没说完的话变成了甜腻腻的呻吟，主唱低哑的声线给呻吟加了分，性感的不可救药

“哥，你真的是来要我的命的啊”咬着金钟云的耳朵，一次次把自己送进了金钟云体内最温暖最湿的地方

暧昧的呻吟从哗啦啦的水声中传出来，金钟云双腿缠着曺圭贤的腰，两个人在水下欢爱，所有的力量都落在了身下的性器上，让他进得更深

“啊啊~~贤儿~~贤儿~~”咬着曺圭贤的肩膀，猫叫一样的呻吟撩拨着曺圭贤的内心，忍不住加重了力道，操弄着金钟云很少被人接触的后穴

金钟云在没有抚慰的情况下射在了曺圭贤身上，不规律收缩的肠道挤压着曺圭贤的性器，在深深的冲刺了几下后，乳白的精液填满了金钟云的身体

“我好爱你啊，哥”忙内温柔沉稳的声音抚平了金钟云心里所有的不安

“我也很爱你”情欲后的沙哑让金钟云的声音听起来又懒散又性感

“那我们要一直在一起啦，我们要拉勾勾啊”曺圭贤还像一个小孩子一样，拉着金钟云拉勾

时光总是不经意间就带来了名为爱情的东西，他散发着诱人的香水，勾引着人们不断前行，去寻找爱的真谛

其实不一定在一起就是爱，彼此思念，遥遥相望的挥手一别同样也是爱

他们的人生终究只是他们的人生，哪怕他们遥遥相望，而后挥手一别，但他们从未给自己留下遗憾。


End file.
